This invention in one of its aspects relates to the purification of water for drinking. In another of its aspects the invention pertains to a kit for travelers and campers for use on an individual basis for purifying water.
Iodine has been known a long time for its bactericidal, viricidal and cysticidal activities. In view of such germicidal action it is now attracting attention as an agent in water purification. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,515, for instance, it is pointed out swimming pools can be disinfected with iodine instead of chlorine. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,189 it can be found that activated carbon, utilized in numerous water treating applications, becomes bacteriostatic when treated with iodine.
Iodine has also been used to purify drinking water. As expressed in U.S. Pat. No 3,408,295 the use of iodine to purify water has not been adequately exploited because of certain problems in producing solutions of iodine simply and inexpensively. A purification apparatus is described in the form of a container having a fixed bed of iodine crystals. Water is passed through the bed of crystals, dissolving a small amount of iodine, which functions as a plurifying agent. The purified water is then passed through a porus body impervious to the passage of iodine in an undissolved form.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,295 provides a desirable process for purifying water in a short time for domestic and in the field uses. However, water purified with iodine is nevertheless subject to some objections. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,802, for example, the point is made that attempts to utilize elemental iodine for the purpose of decontaminating swimming pools have not met with widespread acceptance due to the fact that the water becomes displeasing in appearance. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,515 it is stated that iodine treated water is esthetically unacceptable. The same is true in the case of drinking water. Color, odor and taste of water purified with iodine are even more detracting.
This invention provides a process which overcomes these disadvantages. Yet by the invention iodine, with its germicidal advantages, can still be used. In addition a water purification kit is provided for use in the field.